As an electric heating type exhaust gas purification apparatus, there has been known one which is provided with a catalyst carrier, a shell (case) that receives the catalyst carrier, a mat member that is arranged between the catalyst carrier and the shell, a pair of electrodes that are arranged on a surface of the catalyst carrier, and a pair of electrode terminals that extend from the corresponding individual electrodes to the outside of the shell while passing through the mat member (see, for example, a first patent document). In such an exhaust gas purification apparatus, when a voltage is applied between the pair of electrode terminals, the catalyst carrier becomes an electrical resistance, thereby generating heat. As a result, a catalyst supported by the catalyst carrier is raised in its temperature.